Never Too Late
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: Naruto's Thoughts on the whole Sasuke Situation based on the song 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace!. Songfic SasuNaru Yaoi


_**Title:** Never Too Late_

_**Author:** Troubled-Spirit_

_**Summary:** A reflection on life. Songfic SasuNaru Yaoi_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (Wish I did though... T.T) Or the song, it's "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** It's been awhile guys! I hope you guys forgive me for taking this long. Well, it's dedicated to my futago and my online family! But also of course for my readers! Love you all!! _

* * *

****

**This world will never be  
what I expected**

**_I had withstood everything possible in this world, never expecting the world to be so cruel to me when I wanted no more than to protect it from those with evil minds. I tried my best to become a strong shinobi, for one reason and one reason only...To protect the people that I cared for... _**

**And if I don't belong  
who would have guessed it**

**_As time passed by, you came into my life. You and so many others, but my heart and soul solemnly focus on you alone. You were my friend, my rival. You were the one I had to beat to become a great shinobi. You and I became close to the point where one could call, "best friends". Of course you and I would never admit it, but inside we knew we were, or at least I did. As time passed by, you came more and more obsess with power, I blame that snake bastard, Orochimaru. I thought you would see past his deceptions, but you didn't. You did exactly what that snake puss wanted. You left in search for power, and you found it with him. _ **

Even if I say  
it'll be alright  
still I hear you say  
you want to end your life

_**I went after you that time, telling you it was wrong. Even that day with Itachi, I wanted to help you but you didn't want me too. I did what you said, but I stayed there to show you that everything would be alright, that I wouldn't leave your side no matter what. When we fought in the Valley of the End, you said you wanted...no...You needed the power in order to defeat your brother. But you were walking to your grave by going to Orochimaru! You should have known there was a better way to gain power than to sink so low as to be one of his followers! **_

**  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

**_We both continued our lives, I trained everyday. Hoping to get strong enough to be able to defeat you and bring you back home. To be able to turn back time and pretend that this never happened, that you never left._**

**No one will ever see  
this side reflected  
and if there's something wrong  
who would have guessed it**

_**I should have realized sooner the pain you were going through. But how could I have known when you never let anyone in you bastard! You should have known that you didn't have to carry that burden inside yourself for so long. If you had only opened up to me, then maybe I could have shown you that things would be alright. All we needed was harder training and you could have gained what you needed to defeat Itachi. You should have known I would have helped you with what you needed! **_

**  
And I have left alone  
everything that I own  
to make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late  
**

_**Now I'm running through this forest, away from Konoha to find you on my own. See what I'm doing for you?! I just left everything I cared for behind, just for you. To show you that it's not too late to come back to us...to me! **_

**  
The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again**

**_Even if you come back to me, to us, nothing will be the same. The times where we ran freely and trained together will be nothing but a distant dream. We'll never be able to regain the time we have lost together in the past few years, but we can make it up in the future._**

**  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life**

_**Even now that I stand before you, pleading you to return. That you don't need this power, that you can get it another way. You still say it's none of my business, that you need this power to defeat Itachi. To me, those words are like knifes in my heart. It's your suicidal wish. **_

**  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
**

_**I close my eyes taking a deep breath before opening them again and look at you with a silent promise. I will get you back Sasuke, it's not too late. It's never too late. **_

* * *

**Troubled-Spirit: **Well, it's short but hey, something is something. So tell me what you think? 


End file.
